MCXA - SOUL Protectorate Treaty
Category:Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Category:Sentinels of Unity and Liberty The following is an agreement between the two alliances, the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance and Sentinels of Unity and Liberty, henceforth known as MCXA and SOUL. Article I: Preamble In the spirit of furthering friendship, cooperation, and protection, the MCXA and SOUL hereby agree to all articles below. Both parties agree that SOUL becomes a protectorate of MCXA until such time as SOUL can stand on its own as an independent alliance. Article II: Protection Should SOUL require it, MCXA agrees to give aid, financially and military to SOUL. MCXA agrees to help SOUL in any defensive wars that they get involved in. Additionally, MCXA may help SOUL in an offensive war provided that SOUL has a legitimate reason for fighting. However, SOUL is not obliged to help MCXA in any wars that they get involved in, but are encouraged to uphold mutual protection, whether defensive or offensive. Article III: Advisors SOUL agrees that four MCXA members designated by MCXA will receive an advisory position in SOUL to help them in their alliance. These advisors will have no real power in SOUL but to serve in the best interest of SOUL. Article IV - Information If SOUL discovers information that will harm or generally hurt the welfare of MCXA, then SOUL will turn the information over to a leader of MCXA under 24 hours. They agree to keep the information confidential. If MCXA discovers information that will harm or generally hurt the welfare of SOUL, then MCXA will turn the information over to a leader of SOUL under 24 hours. They agree to keep the information confidential. Article V: Senate With the signing of this pact, the members of SOUL shall and will vote in support of MCXA's senator of choice on the Blue Team. Upon voting a senator into office, he/she shall act accordingly to the welfare of both parties. Article VI: Treaties SOUL is free to do as they wish internally. SOUL may coordinate its own foreign affairs, however, if SOUL wishes to sign any sort of a pact with any other alliance, they will need to discuss the matter with MCXA. SOUL can be assured this will be fair and unrestricted to a sensible extent. Article VII: Void This Pact may be declared void, should either SOUL or MCXA wish for it to be so. However, for it to be declared void, one or both alliances must state that they wish for it to be void, and no sooner than 96 hours will this pact be terminated. Signatures Signed for MCXA: Co-Chancellor - Crunchetizia Co-Chancellor - Sam High Council & MoFA - Dr. Fresh High Council - Link High Council - NeuralLink High Council - LoKi High Council - Mars High Council - Death. High Council - Liffer High Council - GenericRuler High Council - Iggy Signed for SOUL: -The Executive Council MaGneT of Magodonia Corn.Puff of Sa1nt Supa_Troop3r of Supa_land Ch0pstix of Free_Kudos